Home
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: This is a sad deathheaven fic. READ AUTHOR’S NOTE PLEASE!


**Title: Home**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: All**

**Summary: This is a sad death/heaven fic. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: In honor of Courtney and Dustin who died in a car crash. You will never be forgotten! Even though they are gone they will watch over us forever, now that they are home. This is about how all the Titans die except one. Identity shall be revealed in the end. Please Review. Thanks. Oh and please think about this and think about the loved ones that you take for granted. Because, one day they are here but who knows about tomorrow. So treasure your loved ones.**

**Home:**

**Home**

They came

Upon us

Like a sea

A dark sea

Of destiny

**Home **

The bad guys

The villains

The criminals

**Home **

They came running

To take us down

One by one

Was their plan

**Home **

Robin said,

"Fight to the end!

They must not win!"

**Home**

We all had things that

We wanted to say

Before we entered the fray

Starfire wanted to find love

With a certain bird

**Home**

Cyborg just wanted

To tell his friends how much

He loved them

And that everything

Would be ok

**Home **

Raven wanted to tell Beast Boy

That he was funny

He had

Surprisingly

Made her world sunny

Before anything that was grim

Would happen

She wanted to tell him that she loved him

**Home**

Robin wanted to tell Star

How much he loved her

And that she was never far

From his heart

Even if today

They would depart

**Home**

And Beast Boy wanted to say

That nothing could make his life gray

And that he loved her

More than anything

He wanted her to know

That he cared

**Home **

Well the thoughts of a talk

Were pushed aside

And bravely we entered battle

Never knowing that

Soon it would be the end

**Home **

The first to go was Starfire

Fighting both warp

And Blackfire

She fought hard and long

But soon she tired

Before she knew what had happened

Before she found the love that she sought

Our Starfire

Was shot

**Home **

Robin went next

His heart full of pain

As he stared at his love

Blood everywhere

He held her hand

As she entered the above

**Home**

Robin fought with Slade

And Jonny Rancid

His grief was too large

He started to fade

As his skull was beat in

And his body broke

He didn't even cry

As he followed Star

Into the sky

**Home**

Cyborg then fell

At the cruel hands of Brother Blood.

He smiled to his friend and said

"Goodbye bud!"

Then Cyborg left

He had been taken apart piece by piece

Cyborg left all behind

He left,

His family behind

No life left to fight

As his mind began to unwind

**Home**

Raven looked up to see coming at her:

Cinderblock and Dr. Light.

In an anger to rival hell

Raven fought a mighty fight

Before she fell

In her eyes tears did well

**Home**

Her body was crushed

By Cinderblock

He grabbed her

And held her too tight

Her body snapped

With a sickening sound

**Home**

As she looked at her friend

Her love

She wanted to hold him

Even though his face was going dim

She wanted to tell him

All that she could

**Home**

She did try

She did cry

Although all that came out was

"Beast Boy I…"

And then Raven did die.

**Home**

Beast Boy was grief stricken

He was the last one left

He had to win for the world's sake

All the villains smiled

Thinking this will be a piece of cake.

**Home**

However they were wrong

Dead wrong…

They met not a boy who messed around

But a man who pounded them into the ground

**Home**

Beast Boy took everyone down

He flattened all that got in his way

He destroyed them all

In this monumental fight

He would win

He had too

**Home**

He would not fall

And he didn't

Beast Boy stood victorious

But broken

**Home**

He had no friends

No family

Nothing left

He had no one

Beast Boy was all alone

**Home**

He had a hard task the next day

A funeral to plan

On a sunny day

How could the sun be so evil?

To shine on a day like this?

**Home**

Beast Boy spoke of his friends

To a city not of fans

But of people who loved the Titans

And of people that were grateful

And sad

No one talked

But all wept

For the loss of their Heros

**Home**

Beast Boy spoke wisely

Saying this:

You are gone

But not from heart

Not from not from mind

You can't be forgotten ever

Even if we tried

**Home**

We love you

All

You protected us

You loved us

You were there to save the day

**Home**

And it hurts to think this

No matter how true

You are gone

And there is nothing we can do

**Home**

Robin you cared

You dared

You played fair

You worked hard to make us strong

And you did

You made me strong

And whole

And not to be rude

But, sometimes you were crude

But I still love you

And I will miss you dude

**Home**

Cyborg

My best friend

You always beat me at video games

But you know I

DEFINALTELY

Let you win

Nah just kidding

**Home**

I loved how you cared

And how you risked your life

I could always talk to you

No matter what

I hope that up above there isn't a ban

On video games

Because that might hurt ya man

**Home**

Starfire

You were great

So fun

Your endless questions

Were amazing

The way you learned

And the way you fought

I feel that you have taught

Me about myself

And about all around me

**Home**

You are sweet

And no one could beat

Your spirits down

Into the ground

You always stood tall and proud

I hope you and Robin are not apart

Because each of you holds the key

To the others heart

**Home**

Raven…

What can I say?

I love you

I just wish you knew

Before you passed on

But you didn't and it is too late

You are now gone

**Home**

I will miss you

I love everything about you

The rare laugh

Heard hardly ever

The way you got mad

If I ever

Did bother you

Sorry by the way

But what can I say?

It always was fun

But not today

Not now that you are gone

**Home**

I hope that where ever you are

You know that this green dude

Me, Gar

Loves you

And I always will

Until the day that I join you

**Home**

I love you all

Even though you are far

From me and this city

Far from my sight

But not the light

Even though we are apart

You live inside my heart

The world will always remember

The Heros that would never deter

**Home**

And so will I

I love you all

And now that you are gone

I'm lost

I don't know what to do

Without my friends

And family

I can't even see

The good light

Nothing will ever again be alright

Because you lost the fight

And I didn't

**Home**

But the loss of you

Helped me to find my might

And my true sight

**Home**

I also learned that

Even though you are gone

I am never alone

I will never ever be alone now that my friends

And family are finally home.

**P.S. I hope you liked this. And this is not for glory. It is for Courtney and Dustin…I hope that you guys are finally home. **


End file.
